Mistakes
by snixvera
Summary: Santana and Brittany were perfectly happy together until one day it all fell apart. Some serious mistake are made, can they get past this and find happiness once again, or is it over for good? Brittana, with a side of Quinntana. Rated T for now.
1. The Mistake

**A/N: Well this is my first fic, so any reviews or comments on anything at all would be very appreciated. Always wanted to give it a shot, so here it is. Also a thanks to D for inspiring me with some ideas :) I plan on further chapters, if that's what you guys would like, so let me know. Brittana of course will be the endgame. Any mistakes are completely my fault. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Am I really seeing this right now? No, I couldn't possibly be. My girlfriend dancing like _that_ with freaking Stubbles McCriple Pants. Does she not get he's still after her? She can be so blind that girl. What pisses me off most is the looks they're sharing, could they be any more obvious? God, I cannot sit here and watch this, I…

"San, are you ok?" Breaking me from my thoughts, I look to the left to see Quinn.

"Huh?" I reply.

"You've barely said a word since glee started, plus you haven't insulted anyone, what's up?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, I'm not far from it." I reply coldly, barely loud enough to hear.

"Sorry?" She moves closer trying to hear better, expecting me to repeat myself. I glance to the front of the choir room, something odd in the corner of my eye has caught my attention, I turn so I can see properly and I cannot believe what I see. I see _my_ girl sitting on his lap. No, that's it.

"Nothing, I need to go." And with that I pick my bag up from next to my feet and leave for the door.

"S, there's still 25 minutes left!" I hear Quinn call out from behind me, but there was no way I was sitting there to watch that.

* * *

><p>I can't help but be this furious, she's the most important thing in my life right now, the only thing that makes me happy. Rephrase that, did. I now just remain planted on my bed, internally fighting my thoughts. Had I done something wrong? Was I not enough for her? What was she thinking? Moments later I hear the front door open, thinking it was just probably one of my parents, both of which were barely ever around. My Father being the surgeon he is always spending time working, or travelling around to other hospitals for work. My mother being a lawyer also has really long work hours and late shifts so she is barely ever around. They basically think that by feeding me money consistently, it will substitute for their lost time and love….. yeah right. Next thing I know there's a knock at my bedroom door, followed by the sweet voice I knew all too well.<p>

"San, open up." I wish I could have just ignored it, but I know I couldn't. I just wish she would have decided to make an appearance at a later stage, I can't face her when I'm like this, I don't want to but I know I have to. I slowly get up from my place on the bed, opening the door to find those piercing blue eyes staring right at me. I always find myself getting lost in those eyes.

"San." She spoke, clicking her fingers in front of my face breaking me from my thoughts. It was that moment then when reality set back in, along with all the hurt and frustration.

"What do you want?" I said rather coldly while taking a few steps back, walking towards my drawer picking up my phone, any distraction from the blonde in front of me, I would use.

"Hi to you too.. did I do something wrong?" She asked, stepping further in my room.

"I don't know Brittany, you tell me." I spin around facing her, with her eyes full of worry, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Was she seriously this clueless? Not waiting for her to respond, I just couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Why would you do that Britt? Why would you flirt with freaking Wheels right in front of my face? And what on earth made you think sitting on his lap would make me feel any better?" I'd slightly raised my voice by now.

"Ok, first of all please stop with all the name calling San, he's just my friend." She says trying not to raise her voice as well.

"Oh of course you'd be defending him right now! Let me guess, you have feelings for him too?" I've officially started yelling, there's no holding back right now. Even as I notice her eyes tear up, I can't help myself, I just feel so hurt. I can't deal with this anymore, I just can't.

"How could you say that Santana? You know I'm with you! You know there is no Artie and I anymore, you're so overreacting right now!" She's now raised her voice at me, how could she tell me I was overreacting.

"You've got to be kidding me. No, I'm done." I say giving up, I can't handle this any longer, seeing her like that with another person, just no.

"Wait, what do you mean you're done? You're not ending this are you?" Her voice has softened a lot while speaking those words, she's also taken a few step closer, but I take a step back.

"Could you just leave?" I say coldly.

"No. No Santana I'm not leaving it at this, you're not ending this over something so silly." She says.

"Fine.." I pause, she looks up at me hopefully for a second. "I'll go." I say, that hope in her eyes gone as I walk past her.

"San, please!" She's know crying, her sobs muffled as I slam the door on my way out. I just need to get away. My tears are now freely flowing as I get into my car, hitting the steering wheel as soon as the door shuts. Where do I go? There's only one person I know I still have that I can count on. I pull out my phone and send a quick text.

**To Quinn: Q, I really need you right now, can I come over? –S**

**From Quinn: Of course you can, see you soon. –Q**

* * *

><p>15 minutes later and I'm pulling up in front of her house. I don't know exactly what I'm doing here, bit I just need somebody, a distraction or comfort more so. I decide to just give myself a few minutes to calm down, I don't need Quinn noticing my tears straight up. A few minutes later I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out to open the message.<p>

**From Quinn: You gonna sit out there all day or come inside? –Q**

I chuck it back in my pocket, then look into the mirror to try and make myself somewhat presentable. I step out of my car closing the door behind my, checking myself in the window one last time before locking the door and heading for the front door. As soon as I lifted my hand, a second away from knocking, the door flew open. Before I could even register what was happening, a pair of arms flew around my neck eloping me in a hug. I returned the hug, and suddenly she took a step back, looking at me with those light hazel eyes full of worry. She suddenly grabbed me by the arm pulling me into her house shutting the door behind us. Before I even got the chance to open my mouth to say one word, she spoke, and you could just hear the worry in her tone.

"San, what happened? What's wrong? Are you ok?" She spoke all too fast.

"QUINN." I said breaking her from her mini rant.

"I'm sorry, just…. Are you ok?" She spoke more softly. I hesitated to answer for a minute, deciding whether to be honest or just make up some lie about why I am here, but she knows me all too well. Lying is out of the question.

"Honestly Q, I'm not, no." I said barely audible, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Can you please just tell me, you look so…." She paused for a second, thinking of the right word to use. "…weak. San, you're like the strongest person I know, what's got you like this?" She said in a soft yet comforting tone, guiding me over to the couch. As we sit I avoid complete eye contact, trying to hold myself together. While I was trying to think of how to answer, a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away with the back of my hand, putting both hands back in my lap.

"San?" Quinn says, pushing me to speak.

"Uh, I think Britt and I just broke up." I said, you could hear the breaking in my voice, and that's exactly what I was doing, breaking.

"Be back in a minute." She spoke while getting up, disappearing into the kitchen. At this point I'm just a tad confused. That confusion goes away as I see Quinn walk in, bottle of wine and 2 glasses in hand.

An hour later, bottle of wine now empty, I am sitting here pouring my heart out to one, Quinn Fabray. This girl knows how to get me talking, get me drunk. I've officially brought her up to date with why Britt and I had the argument in the first place, she agrees what Brittany was doing today was wrong, but there is also another understanding she has towards the whole occurrence.

"San, you do know how Britt gets sometimes." She says trying to reason with me, at the same time trying to calm me down. Not working.

"That's no excuse Q!" I say in between sobs. "What am I gonna do?" I add, having never sound so broken before.

"Ok, well firstly you're going to stop crying. Secondly, you're going to pull yourself together. You're Santana Freaking Lopez, and Santana would not let herself get like this. She wouldn't give up so simply. You don't know how amazing you are S, and if Brittany is going to let you drive you away from her, then it's completely her loss. You deserve to be happy S. Quinn speaks, slightly slurred but effective. She moves and pulls me into a hug. I relax into her arms, throwing mine around her neck. She pulls back slightly to look me in the eyes. I like this feeling, it feels like there is somebody here who _actually _cares for me. I don't know what takes over me, but I find myself leaning it, my lips now connecting with her soft lips. My mind is a blur right now, but what I realise, is nobody is pulling away, even Quinn wasn't even pulling away. In fact, her lips were now moving against mine. I take this as my encouragement to make the next move. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, moments later Quinn slightly opens her mouth granting me access. It's not a battle for dominance as I push her down on the couch, straddling her hips. Her hands come to rest on my hips. Soon we are both in need of air, she breaks the kiss first.

"S, are you sure?" She speaks softly.

"Shh, no talking." I say just as soft, going back in for another kiss, this time a little rougher.

* * *

><p>I wake the next morning in Quinn's bed, no recollection of how I got here. I roll over to find Quinn, no surprise since I am in her bed. What did catch me by surprise however was her lack of clothing, and it just so happens I had that same problem too. With memories of the previous night flooding into my mind, I quickly jump out of the bed careful not to wake the other blonde up, and start searching the room for bit of my clothing, they just so happened to be scattered all over the room. What have I done? The only thought going through my head. As I lean down to get the last piece of clothing, my shirt, a sharp pain shoots through my head, just what I need, a freaking hangover. Wine and I are never a good mix. I throw on the shirt and quickly make a break for the door. I probably shouldn't be driving right now, as I would still be under the influence, but all I can think about right now is getting out of here. While driving down the highway, I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket.<p>

**Incoming call: Quinn.**

No way, ignore. Focusing back on the road, it's less than a minute before it starts going off again. What do you know… Quinn. I hit the ignore button once more. And it just so happens my phone starts going off once again.

"What?" I basically yell into the phone.

"San?" I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Britt?" I ask, slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She says softly.

"No, was just.. uh.. out getting some breakfast." I say, lying through my teeth.

"S, I really want to talk, can you please come over?" She sounds serious. I feel this would be the right time to give her the truth anyways, she at least deserves that right?

"Sure, be there soon." I say hanging up the phone.

I arrive at her place just less than 15 minutes later. I walk to her front door, knocking lightly. Not long after the door opened revealing that blonde, with a sad expression on her face.

"Thanks for coming, San." She speaks slowly walking forward to give me a quick hug. She grabs my hand dragging me into her house into the lounge room. She sits me down and kneels right in front of me.

"S, I just wanted to apologise, this was all my fault." She started to say, but I needed to speak first.

"No Britt, I need to say something." I interrupt.

"San, just stop. Let me speak for just a minute." She puts her hands on my knee's and continues. "It was my fault, the fight. I shouldn't have been like that with Artie, I just got carried away. I promise it won't ever happen again, just please get back with me. I need you, and…." She pauses like she is thinking if she should say something or not. "… and, I love you S, so much." She says softly. This cannot be happening. We've never said we loved each other before. What am I supposed to do now? I can't break her heart. I love this girl more than anything. Just tell her you love her! I keep telling myself.

"S, say something please." She breaks me from my thoughts.

"I..I… I have to go, I'm sorry B." I start to cry as the words come out. I run out of the house standing outside the front door in tears. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, any reviews would be much appreciated, I would love to hear some feedback, tips for further writing and whether this story should be continued to see the outcome. Thanks.**


	2. The Truth

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I'll be trying to do it a little quicker now, since I am on holiday. Also, just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. Was surprised to get as many as I did. Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>and, I love you S, so much."<em>

These words have been on repeat ever since I left her house, as have the tears. I have never in my life felt so guilty about something. Hell, I've never even cared so much about someone in my entire life, but now this one person _has_ become my entire life. I've never felt this way before, I've never felt this love. The love where you would do anything just to see them smile, the love where you would destroy anything and anyone that would hurt or upset them, the type of love where you are willing to give up your whole life and devote it to making that one person's life just that tiny bit happier. This is the love I feel for Brittany, and I may have just lost it all. I have no idea where I am supposed to go from here, or what I am supposed to do. To be honest, I am in the wrong state of mind to be making any big decisions, because right now a part of me wants to just run away, get away from all the drama's of my life and live the lonely life I was probably destined to have. The other part of me can't imagine a life without her, why does everything have to be so complicated. I need some advice, I can't talk to Quinn right now, I just can't. There's only one other person I can think to call.

"Lopez, its 3am, bit late to call don't you think?" The voice on the other end of the line spoke.

"Oh please Noah, like you're ever asleep at the time anyways." I say pushing all my feelings to the side to speak normally.

"Good point, what can I do for you?" He says.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were busy?" I ask politely.

"Do video games count as busy?" He says with a chuckle.

"No, Noah." I speak also with a slight chuckle as well, first smile since the mess I have caused.

"Then no, what's up?" He replies.

"I kind of need some advice, I messed up." I say, the sadness returning to my voice as I speak those last few words.

"Wanna come over? Parents are gone for the weekend so it's no problem." He asks, I can tell he'd be smirking while saying the last part, anything and everything goes down at his place when his parents are away, and yet he hasn't once been caught. After hearing the question I'm already up and grabbing my keys from the kitchen bench.

"Be there in 5." With that I hang up the phone and slip it back into my pocket, heading for the door.

* * *

><p>No longer than 5 minutes later I'm arriving at the Puckerman residence. I walk up to the front door, lifting the doormat to find the spare key to his house. You learn these types of things after dating him. I just let myself in, starting up the staircase to the door of his bedroom, the one I know all too well. Sometimes I'd like to forget the memories from behind this door, thinking about this makes me smile though. I let myself through the door, and it's no surprise finding his eyes glued to the television screen, playing some lame ass video game.<p>

"Lopez, ever heard of knocking?" He says while pausing his game, motioning me over to sit next to him.

"Nup." I say, smirking as I take a seat next to him on his couch.

"So… You messed up, huh?" He asks curiously.

"Oh yeah, big time." I say, as I let out a long sigh.

"Anything to do with your lady loving?" He says with a bit of a chuckle at his choice of words.

"Good guess, but this is the worst I've ever fucked up, Noah." I say, shame written all over my voice.

"Fill me in then Lopez, lemme hear it." He says.

* * *

><p>"So lemme get this straight… well as straight as it can get" He chuckles at himself, I end up hitting him in the arm. "Ow. So you had sex with Quinn… like… Quinn Quinn?" He says, now sounding confused.<p>

"Yes, Noah! Quinn, your baby's mother, Quinn." I kind of shout a little. Wishing he'd just get to the point and start helping.

"Ok ok, keep calm, Lopez. It's just hard to picture, good to picture of course, just hard." He says laughing, before I get a chance to go off at him, he speaks again. "I gotta know, how'd Britt take it?" He looks at me, but I cast my eyes to somewhere else, anywhere but his eyes. "Hold on, you haven't told her, have you? What'd you do when she told you she loved you then?" He asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Ran" I say, looking down.

"God, going back to your old ways I see…. Are you going to tell her?" He says eyeing me.

"That's what I want your advice on." I say.

"My advice, tell her. As soon as you leave here, go talk to her, be the strong person I know you are somewhere under those guarded walls." He says confidently, certain he's giving me the right advice. At this point my emotions are all over the place, I know he's right, about more than one thing. I am back to my old self, guarded, running away when things get difficult, hate any feelings. The only thing I can think of, is this mass amount of guilt I'm feeling. Being eaten up by guilt simply sucks, but I deserve it. Now I need to just do the right thing if I want any chance of getting the love of my life back.

"I'm serious, go." Noah says breaking me from my thoughts.

"You're right, I need to, so…. I guess I'm gonna head off. I'm guessing she'd be asleep still seeing as it'll be about 5.30 by the time I get there, but I need to do it before I change my mind." I say, beginning to get really nervous, which he can tell right away.

"You can do it, come here." He says, motioning for me to slide over, which I do and he wraps his arms around me and I return the hug immediately. I pull away and begin to speak again.

"Listen, thanks Noah." I say beginning to get up, I quickly turn around to speak up again. "By the way, keep this to yourself please." I say with a smile.

"You have my word, my knowledge of your lady loving drama's will be kept a secret. Later, Lopez." I begin to walk away but again Noah calls out from behind. "Lopez! If you and your ladies ever need a third party, you know where to find me." He shouts, followed by a wink shot my way. I reply by just giving him the rude finger and walking out the door. I'm now on my way to a possible bad situation. No wait, it's definitely going to be a bad situation.

* * *

><p>I'm arriving at Britt's house around 5.35am, although in this case, I don't exactly know where the spare key to her house is, so I do thing I have been doing for the past few years to get my sweet lady kisses on, climbing through her window. Cliché I know, but in order to get up there, I have to climb this big ass tree, it's pretty simple though, as they say, practise makes perfect. I slowly step off the tree and onto the tiny bit of roof she has in front of her window. I walk over, lifting the window up as quiet as I can possibly be and slipping through. I look over to the bed I'm all too familiar with and catch the sight if the beautiful blonde who lies asleep, having not woken up in my entrance. I walk over and sit on the edge of her bed right next to her face. I reach my hand over to tuck a loose strand of her smooth blonde hair behind her ear. She looks so cute asleep. Not long after, she stirs in her sleep, slowly waking up.<p>

"San?" She says tiredly, followed by a yawn.

"Yeah B, sorry to wake you, I just really needed to see you." I say quietly, not wanting to be too loud in case she had family asleep in the other rooms. She moves to sit up and looks me directly in the eyes. I could already see the hurt they had in them.

"Why? It's not like you did after I told you I loved you, Santana." She said coldly, which I deserved. I let out a long sigh and look down to my hands which rest in my lap. I need to speak, to just tell her the truth. She also needs to know how I feel about her though…. I just need to speak.

"Do you not love me Santana?" She says sadly, speaking before I had the chance, but here it is.

"B, I've never felt this way about someone before." I speak, she inches herself closer to me, right in front of my face. "You are literally the only thing that matters to me, but I have to face my real feelings for you. You know what they are, B?" I say softly, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. She slowly shakes her head, and here's the time to let her know. "B, I love you, so damn muc…" My words were cut off by her lips crashing into mine. I place a short but passionate kiss to her lips, relishing in the feeling of it, as it may just be the last time I get to after I tell her what I did. I pull away, knowing I couldn't let it go any further. "B, stop." I say looking into her eyes.

"But you just said you loved me S, what's the problem?" She asked, sounding confused.

"I do, so much. It's just…." I pause, I'm scared if I'm being completely honest here, but my guilt level has risen a lot since that kiss, I need to tell her. "I have something to tell you B, you're not gonna like it… at all." I start, I look back in her eyes and she gives me a slight nod, edging me to continue. "Just know that I'm so sorry, It will never happen again Britt." I say, and once again she cuts me off before I can get any further with what I'm trying to say.

"Santana, stop. Just tell me what you did." She said calmly, but I could also see both curiosity and worry in those perfect eyes.

"Well… the day we had that fight and I kind of broke up with you, I went over to Quinn's to get some support, and we ended up getting really drunk, I mean … really really drunk." I'm almost there, just say it.

"…and?" She says sounding confused as to where this was going.

"And I slept with her, B." I said really fast, almost inaudible, but she heard.

"Y-You slept with her?" She spoke, really shocked.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, tears already falling down my cheeks, I see her eyes water up too.

"I-I-I can't believe this." She said as tears were now freely flowing down her face. "Santana, you went off at me because I was slightly flirty towards another person, then you go have sex with another, what the fuck!" She began shouting, she looks so hurt right now, and she is someone who rarely ever swears, clear indication this is going beyond messed up.

"I wasn't thinking straight! I was angry and hurt and did I mention very drunk?" I said through many sobs. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's no excuse! I never thought you of all people could do something like this to me. I mean calling me stupid is one thing, but this….. I thought you were different Santana!" She sobs.

"I am B, please… I'm so sorry!" I fully break down, seeing her heart break right in front of my face kills me.

"You're not, and I'm sorry too… sorry for not being enough for you. Now please leave." She says sternly, still crying her eyes out.

"B please, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would take it back if I could!" My pleading is obviously headed nowhere. We can't be over, I can't lose her. This girl is my life.

"Santana, we're over… for good this time. Now go, If you really love me, you will just… go." She not even looking at me anymore, I disgust her, I disgust myself. I slowly walk towards the window still in the middle of my sobs. I turn around to glance once more back at the girl I may have just lost forever. She wants me gone, so I need to give her some time. I sure hope she wasn't serious about being over for good, I can't live without her, I need to get her back and I plan to do everything I can to. As I get to the bottom of the tree, I feel my phone go off in my pocket. I pull it out to check.

**From Puck: Party at mine, 8pm Saturday. Spread the word people! And BYO drinks.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thank-you. Feel free to drop a review, letting me know how you feel about the chapter, anything you'd like to see or any tips. Much appreciated :)**


	3. The Party

**A/N: Thought I would do a quick update, proving that you can expect quicker updates ;) Once again, thankyou for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. Here's Puck's party, along with some more drama. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Saturday had come around pretty quickly, probably because I slept the last three days away. I know I said I would really try and fight to get Britt back, but I thought to just give her the space she wanted, who knows, maybe she's seeing things a little differently now, maybe she's a little more willing to listen to me. I guess we will find out tonight, no doubt she will be going. Everyone always goes to parties at Noah's, I'll give the kid one thing, he sure does know how to throw a decent party. With this whole giving her space thing, I really had no reason to be out and about, to be honest I don't even feel in the party mood, but then I can always look at it as a reason to just get really drunk, drink my problems away for the night, help me forget. Maybe I could just use a few hours' sleep.<p>

I wake up, glancing to my left to see my clock read 7.30pm, did not realise I had slept that long. I quickly jump out of bed and jump in the shower to quickly wash my hair. When I get out, I quickly dry my hair and let my natural curls fall into place. I slip into my walk in closet, I know exactly what I am looking for though, a dress Britt always liked to see me in. It's a short, tight black dress, showing off the right amount of curves and cleavage. This ought to get her attention.

I quickly glance in the mirror next to my bedroom door, and yep, this shall catch her eye, the dress, cute matching heels, make-up dark around the eyes to make them stand out, and the natural curls of my hair she seems to love oh so much. Pleased with the way I look, I head downstairs to my father's alcohol collection, taking just a bottle of Smirnoff Ice Double Black. Don't think he'll notice it's gone, he's not home enough to even remember what he has around this place. I simply slip the bottle into my bag, and head out the door towards my car. That's what I forgot, I plan to be in no state to be able to drive home tonight, and even I'm not stupid enough to drink drive. I quickly pull out my phone dialling Puck's number.

"Lopez! Where are you? The party's getting started here." He says, already sounding slightly slurred and its only 8.05pm.

"On my way now, but you think it'd be ok to crash at yours? I don't plan to be sober enough to even look straight." I say, getting straight to the point.

"Take it things go didn't go well, huh?" He asks, knowing why I would want to be so reckless.

"Just… yes or no, Noah?" I reply coldly, not wanting to talking about it.

"Yes, of course. Now hurry up and get here." And with that he hung up the phone, and I was already at my car about to leave.

I enter Noah's house about 10 minutes after leaving, turns out every person in Lima decided they wanted to attend so finding a spot to park took longer than the actual drive here. I walk through the front door, noticing many eyes from inside turn to face me. I am known for making fashionably late entrances, but the person's eyes I want on me, I can't see yet. I was through the short hallway and turn the right into the living room where I spot Brittany, as soon as her eyes land on me, her mouth drops, just the reaction I was after, I shoot her a quick smile before turning to walk to the kitchen to place my bottle of alcohol down on the bench.

20 minutes have passed since I last saw Brittany, growing impatient I find my way back to the kitchen where my bottle of vodka to pour myself a second drink.

"Santana." I hear a voice say from behind me, I recognize the voice. God, please no. "Uh, can I talk to you for a minute." The voice speaks again. I turn to face them.

"What do you want, Quinn?" I say coldly, I really did not want to have the conversation right now.

"Why are you ignoring my texts and calls?" She asks, a hint of sadness and anger in her voice.

"Oh like you don't know, Q." I say already getting frustrated, I can she is too.

"Ok, well how about you drop the stupid little hatred attitude towards me, none of this was my fault, you made the move on me!" She says starting to raise her voice.

"And why did you stop me, god. You knew I was angry, you knew I was completely drunk. You were supposed to be my best friend!" I spoke, also beginning to raise my voice.

"You know what, screw you Santana, I did nothing wrong. I actually hate you for doing this to me." She says, I actually freeze for a minute, one thing I hadn't given much thought to is why she didn't push me off her. Oh. My. God.

"Quinn, are you into girls? Wow I did not see this coming." I say, no longer raising my voice, it is replaced by a smug smirk.

"No Santana, its none of business anyways, just… leave me alone!" She's still yelling, and I'm still smirking. She turns to walk away though, but I quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "What?" She yells again.

"You don't have to hide it Q, i distinctly remember you not having an issue with it the other night, what was it you were saying… Oh that's right, went a little something like you yelling" I was cut off by her hand smacking onto my lips, stopping me from saying anything more. I can't help the big smirk that forms on my mouth. She take her hand away and shake her head.

"God, you're such a bitch." She says looking at me, a look of disgust. I find this all too amusing.

"Angry looks good on you, Q." I say, still smirking. All of a sudden Brittany walks in as I'm saying the last part, the smirk falling right off my face.

"B." I say sadly, taken by surprise by the ultimately worst timing for an entrance. She doesn't even say a word back, she simply turns on her heels and walks back the way she came from.

It's not about 10.30pm, and the party is still going strong, each room filled to full capacity, everyone dancing, great turn out for a party. Not to mention the state I am in right now, I'm in the kitchen pouring myself my…. I lost count of how many I've had, that's always a good sign. Safe to say I am quiet drunk right about now. I go to walk back out the kitchen to find Noah when I notice Brittany on the dance floor, the way she moves… I can't take my eyes off her. Something I didn't notice straight off the bat was the fact she wasn't dancing alone, she was pressed up against some stupid jock, who no doubt probably only wanted to get some action out of her. I need to go talk to her, I don't care that I'm drunk, I need to stop her from making a big mistake. I start to walk out there, pushing a few people out of the way before somebody steps in front of me. I don't even look up to see who it is before I try getting past again. They stop me and speak up.

"Woah there drunky, come with me for a minute." The voice speaks up.

"Noah?" I ask deciding to look up. "Where have you been all night?" I ask confused, clearly slurry on my words as he begins to laugh at me.

"I've been uh… busy, come." We all know what that's code for. He takes me out the back and distracts me for a while, and he actually has calmed me down a bit. He knows how I get when I'm drunk, so the first 15 minutes of sitting with me I was hysterical, just crying. After the next half an hour I'd been laughing and making slurred jokes, the blonde still never leaving my mind. I thought being drunk would take my mind off her, but it's just made me more depressed. Noah all of a sudden needs to go somewhere and doesn't come back for another 10 minutes. When he does he says he needs me to help him with something quickly. We walk up towards his room when suddenly he shoves me into his room, and locks me in with him on the outside. I may be drunk but this would still be pretty confusing sober.

"The hell, Noah?" I shout through the door.

"Work it out, be back later." He shouts back, then I hear his footsteps walk away.

"Santana?" I hear that all too familiar angel like voice. "What's going on?" She speaks up again.

"Uh…. Um… I think he wants as to talk.." I say, really nervous at the moment.

"I don't want to talk." She says sounding angry, walking over to lean against the wall.

"B, please talk to me, what you saw in the kitchen before, that was nothing. There's nothing happening, I just want you Britt." I say, a tear rolls down my cheek already.

"Santana, just stop ok. You hurt me so bad so just accept that it's over." She replies coldly.

"No! No I won't accept it. No matter how much you pretend to be fine with us being over, I know you're not, I know you still love me." I say crying more now.

"Of course I'm not ok with this! Of course I still love you! God, I've never loved someone so much, so how about you just stop telling me what I already know!" She starts to yell. I take a few steps to her, she looks down to the floor. I put my arm on the wall next to her head, using my other hand to lift her chin up to look at me.

"Look at me B, I am so sorry, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you would just let me, please." I say, tears have stopped and I am just looking directly into her eyes, showing her how much I mean what I am saying.

"I don't know, ok." She says, no longer yelling, just looking me in the eyes. My eyes quickly look down to her lips before back to her eyes which are still looking at me, full of confusion, I know she doesn't know what she's supposed to do, but I want her to just trust me.

"Trust me." I say, eyes shooting down to her lips again. "Just… trust me." I repeat again moving closer. I slowly edge my lips closer to her, I notice she is now doing the same, so I take the initiative and connect our lips together in a passionate kiss, a little sloppy considering our alcohol consumption levels of the night, but this is all I've wanted. As quick as it started was as quick as it ended, and she pulled away and almost ran towards the door. Speaking up through her tears.

"I can't, S, I can't." She says, that was it for me, I sink down the wall breaking down in tears again.

"Yes you can, please." I say back, sounding so broken. "Britt, I don't know what else I can do. I know I screwed up big time, I know. And I know it's going to be hard to earn your trust back I love you so much. I would never do anything like this to you ever again, I'm so damn sorry." I say through my tears, I know have my knees up to my chest, and my face in my arms. I've now lost hope. That is until I feel her kneel in front of me, putting her hands on my knees, getting me to look up.

"I love you too, ok. We'll talk more tomorrow when we're both a little more sober." She says, ushering me up with her hands. For some reason she actually pulls me into a hug, and I relax into it. Maybe hope wasn't lost.

"Stay here tonight, please." I say into her neck. I feel her nod into my neck. About 20 minutes later we were both passed out on Noah's bed, falling asleep in her arms had never felt so better. Let's just see how the sober talk goes, but I finally have hope again. Hope that I can still get my girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to leave a review, even as anonymous. Thank-you. :)**


	4. The Talk

**Here's the next chapter, i apologise for the long wait, been a bit busy. I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favourites. It means a lot, the feedback is great, and i would love some more. ;) So here it is, chapter 4. Enjoy and let me know your feelings on it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>To say being woken up by Puck, still in Britt's arms was confusing would be an understatement, but that confusing soon left after the memories of last night came flooding back in, i'm surprise i remembered, glad, but surprised. As great as this feels, i can't help but groan as he tries to get us up, i don't want this feeling to ever leave.<p>

"Piss off, Puck." I groan, nuzzling back into Brittany's neck, i feel her stir and wake up as Puck once again attempts to get us up.

"My parent's will be back later, so you either leave, or stay longer and help me with clean up duties. Your choice, Lopez." He replies, and a moment later i feel Britt move to sit up.

"I should go anyways.." She replies, I look into her eyes and i can't tell how she is feeling, i can usually read this girl better than anything. Hell, i know her more than i know myself right now, but behind her eyes kind of looks blank. Does she regret staying last night?

"B, i thought you wanted to talk?" I speak, still trying to wake myself up as she slides off the bed to make her way towards the door.

"Later, I promise, ok?" She looks sincere, ill give her a little time to think about this anyways. I give her a sad smile as she leaves, giving Puck a small nod on her way past. I look up to him just staring at me, looking slightly curious.

"What?" I say rather coldly, i don't know if it's the major headache from being hungover, or the fact I'm nervous about talking with Britt but i don't feel so good.

"I'm a little confused, i walk in to you's being all lovey dovey while sleeping, then she's kind of in a hurry to leave. You didn't get drunk and just lady bone her right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Puckerman!" I say and grab a pillow from beside my head and throw it at him. "We actually just talked, and she said we could talk properly when we're sober, that's at least something right?" I say hopefully.

"Well she wouldn't even say a word to you last night, so i would definitely say this is a step in the right direction, that doesn't explain the spooning though..?" He asked, still a little curious.

"I don't even know to be honest, I just asked her to stay the night and she agreed to." I explain.

"Ok, just be honest for once Lopez, let her in completely, let her understand. You do this, everything will workout. Now, i wasn't joking about the clean up, your choice." He asks with a slight smirk.

"Yeah…. sorry, but… no thanks." I say jumping up from the bed quickly, regretting it the minute i get to my feet as my head spins out of control. Puck just stand there laughing. "Shut up." I say, punching him in the arm which makes his laughter fit escalate. "Later, Puckerman." I say walking past him and out the front door.

* * *

><p>I haven't heard from Brittany yet, and it's almost 6 o'clock. I decide on taking the initiative and texting her first.<p>

**B, do you think i could come over or something? -S**

I hit send, nervously awaiting. It's at least 2 minutes before my phone goes off in my hand signalling a new text.

**Uh, yeah ok, promise is a promise. -B **

**Thanks Britt, be there in 15. -S**

As soon as i hit send i'm already up and looking for my keys. I take them off my bedside table and head for the door.

* * *

><p>It takes me no more than 15 minutes and I'm already standing at her front door. I enter the house making it to the bottom of the stairs before realising i hadn't knocked. Habbit i guess. I consider going back outside just to knock but consider it to be pointless seeing as i'm already inside. It looks as if her parents aren't home aswell which is always a pus, whether fighting or not. I slowly head up the stairs and towards her bedroom. I take notice of the fact her door isn't close so i look into the room to see Britt on her bed, with Lord Tubbington in her lap sleeping. This puts a smile on my face, she's just so cute i can't even. I realise i can't just stand her and admire her cuteness all night…. well i could, but i shouldn't. I decide on knocking on the door frame, then leaning against it. She looks up from patting her cat to give me a small smile.<p>

"You _can_ come in you know?" She looks up with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah… sorry." I say, feeling slightly stupid. I walk up to the edge of her bed and decide on sitting next to where she's sitting, legs crossed on top of the bed. As i sit, Lord Tubbington wakes and makes a run out the door, which leave no distraction from our soon to be conversation.

"Parents not home?" I ask, needing some form of conversation to begin with.

"Nope, gone to visit my Aunt and Uncle, they'll be back around Friday night. So for the next few days it's just me and Lord Tubbington." She smiles, I'm guessing at the thought of spending so much time with him.

"Oh, ok. Look B, i gotta ask….. Do you regret staying with me last night or something? You seemed pretty quick to leave this morning.." I ask, looking straight into her eyes. She quickly looks to the right, avoiding eye contact.

"Ummm… I .. I don't regret it, no. I just know that i promised you a sober conversation and i got freaked out. I know i said i would, and you know i keep my promises, it's just…. it hurts to much to talk about this ok. The image of you being with someone else makes me feel sick to my stomach. I'd dealt with this before we got together, you refusing to admit your feelings, so i would watch you consistently get with different guys. It feels like i'm back at that same place right now Santana, do you know what that feel like?" She asks looking back into my eyes, i quickly just look down in shame, shaking my head slightly. "Well it hurts more than anything San, it feel like you've gone back to that person who wouldn't let me in, who needed to prove to herself she doesn't have emotions, but you do Santana, you do, and you're pushing them away. Not only are you pushing your feelings away, you're pushing me away, and if you keep doing this every time you have the slightest thought of possibly getting hurt, you're going to completely lose me, i can't keep doing this…." She finishes, and i lift my head up, and straight away she notices the tears rolling down my cheeks. I wasn't expecting her to just open up like that. She must have just needed to get it all out, but it kills me to know i put this girl through that much hurt, she doesn't deserve that at all.

"Maybe…" I say sniffling back a few more tears. "Maybe you wouldn't hurt this much… I-if you just left me… You deserve better Britt!" I say, a few sobs escaping.

"No, Santana." She says while moving to grab my hand. Making me look right into her eyes. She looks very sincere, i can tell she just wants me to open up completely. "I don't." She finishes.

"Yes, you do!" I say, slightly raising my voice, she gives my hand a slight squeeze, running her thumb over the top of my hand. This instantly calms me down and i am able to continue on with what i was saying. "You don't deserve someone who would put you through this damn pain, B. You deserve someone better. I'm sorry, i really am…. for everything. I guess i was just scared, that little jealously i got from you flirting with someone else brought all of these new worries into my head, and suddenly i felt like i was the one who was going to get hurt. I freaked out, and reversed it…. What kind of person would do that to the person they love…. I love you so much it hurt, and that scares the shit out of me, your the first person i've ever opened myself up to, and i never ever intended to make you feel this horrible, i swear? But god, you deserve so much better, B, but when i think about it, i don't want anyone else having anything remotely close to what we have, that thought makes _me_ sick to my stomach, i want to be the one who can give you everything a partner is supposed to give. If you'll just let me, i'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, ill do anything!" I say, fresh tears rolling down my face and I continues to look into Brittany's eyes. She hasn't said a word yet, i really don't know what's going through her head but i really need to know before i let my thoughts drive me crazy. "B, say something please." I say, feeling worried as hell.

"No, it's just… I've never seen you this honest San." She says looking straight into my eyes. "I always knew you were scared… just not to this extent, and i'm sorry i haven't made you feel more safe while being with m.." She speaks but i cut her off.

"No, B. Don't you dare apologise for any of this! I've never felt more safe with anyone before, but at the same time i've never felt so open and exposed, you have the potential to completely break me, B. I don't know what would ever happen if you were to just leave me, i can't even." I say shaking my head, making me think about losing her forever makes me sick, i pick her hand that in mind and bring it up to my lips, kissing her knuckles. She smiles at the sweet gesture and moves a little closer.

"As much as you bug me sometimes, San. I don't think i could ever leave you for good." She chuckles, lifting my chin to look in her eyes.

"But…. I mean…. d-does this mean you'll take me back?" I say, she is literally the only person who can make me so nervous that i stutter, it's funny.

"I'm saying I'm willing to try and work this out okay, i can't lose you…. i just can't, and i'm not willing to, so I guess that's what this mean, just please please please don't make me regret this…."She says, looking at me.

"I'll never put you through this again, B. You're the only person that matters to me in this world. I love you so much." I say, placing my hand on her cheek, staring directly into her eyes.

"I really could get used to you saying that though." She smirks at this, i know she'd be loving this right now.

"Well….. get used to it, because for you, they will become my 3 new favourite words." I say smiling, and now she's taking control and leans in placing her lips against mine. My hand on her cheek doesn't move, but my right hand moves for her hip as i deepen the kiss. He hand moves to my thigh as her other hand moves for my neck, pulling me in closer and she slides her tongue past my lips, which i of course return. We remain like this for about 10 minutes, moving between heavy make-outs, to just sweet little kisses. She breaks and places her forehead against mine. This seems like i good time to ask something that has been on my mind all night.

"B." I whisper.

"Mhmm?" She replies, holding my hand in hers.

"I was wondering, you said you were stay alone her for another 5 nights right?" I ask.

"…yeah?" she asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, do you wanna stay with me some nights? I know you hate being alone. We can even stay here some nights if that's what you want, what do you think?" I ask hopefully, it may be too soon, but despite everything that's happened i don't want her alone for 5 nights anyways.

"What about Lord Tubbington?" She asks, i forgot about the cat….

"Um.. i can make sure we come here everyday to feed him and stuff?" I say.

"I don't know, what if he gets scared too, he's scared of the dark, San… like me." She says. God she's so adorable.

"Ok." I say pulling away and smiling at here.

"Ok?" She repeats, slightly confused.

"Well, we have no other choice, Lord Tubbing comes too." I say, shaking my head at that thought, good thing my parents are away as well, i doubt they'd like the thought of a cat in their house…

"Really?" She squeals in excitement. "I love you, I love you." She says giving me a quick peck before jumping up from the bed. "Be right back, going to get his suitcase." And with that she skips and of the room.

"Wait, what B, _his _suitcase?" I yell after her, shaking my head…. What exactly have i gotten myself into? I laugh to myself. Atleast i got my girl, thats all that matters.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later and we're headed back to mine. We get home around midnight, i can tell Britt is super tired so we decide on bed, falling asleep in her arms for he second night sounds amazing, i can definitely get used to this again… After about 10 minutes of cuddling, we drift off into a peaceful sleep, Britt, me….. and Lord Tubbington.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 4. Drop me a review, even on anonymous. Let me know your thoughts, what you'd like to see happen and any tips or anythings along those lines, you know the deal. ;) Thanks for sticking with the story, hopefully another chapter coming soon.<strong>


End file.
